


A Very Hallmark Love Story

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hallmark AU, Holidays, I've never watched a hallmark movie haha, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Snowball Fight, and also stupid when it comes to christmas, basically an excuse for me to write about the magic of Christmas for 8k, he be slick af, i guess?, they work for Hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: One year. That was the time limit Bokuto had to direct next seasons big Christmas knock out movie. The only problem comes in the form of Akaashi Keiji, his new script writer who knows nothing about the holiday spirit. There's only one way to fix that- take Akaashi to doevery singleChristmas tradition in a months time to teach him about the magic of Christmas.And also try not to fall in love along the way. Though that one might be a bit harder.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	A Very Hallmark Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!! Here's some owl dorks getting into some Christmas shenanigans for y'all
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely beta [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood) I can't believe how many mistakes my works have until they come along and shove them in my face.

One year. 

That was how long Bokuto had to put together next season’s Christmas movie. He had been working as a director on the Hallmark channel for a while now, but this was the first time he was given such freedom. 

Hallmark was planning a new original Christmas movie to be released next year, and he was in charge. Bokuto was so excited he could hardly contain himself. 

Even more so now that he was meeting the man who would be writing the script for the movie. Akaashi Keiji was an up and coming face in the industry, but he’d never worked at Hallmark. Bokuto would have met him if he had. Akaashi was known for his scriptwriting at other companies, and the two had never crossed paths before now.

Bokuto was definitely surprised. He’d watched Akaashi’s movies when he found out who he would be working with, and they were nothing like the family holiday magic he swung for. He couldn't help but wonder how Akaashi would adapt, how sure he was in his ability to write the _perfect_ Christmas movie Bokuto was out to produce. 

Not sure at all was the answer Bokuto was rapidly getting. 

Bokuto’s office was small, and Akaashi sat across the desk from him. He was attractive, Bokuto had to admit. The pictures he had seen didn't do him justice, didn't capture that peculiar sparkle in his eyes. 

But Bokuto was far too concerned with the words pouring out of Akaashi’s mouth to give his appearance much thought. 

“I will try my best of course.” Akaashi was saying, his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. “I’m going to put in the effort. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“Why did you take a job at Hallmark if you don’t think you can write a good Christmas movie?” Bokuto practically whined, fighting the urge to crawl under his desk and mope. His first solo project, and it was already going downhill. 

Akaashi grimaced, hesitating a moment before answering. “My friend works in management. He was in charge of finding a writer, and I owed him a favor so he made me come do it.”

Bokuto’s dismay must have shown on his face, because Akaashi waved his arms out in a frantic _‘calm down!’_ type gesture. 

“I’ll give it my best shot!” He promised again. “I’m just… I’m not very good with this Christmas stuff.”

“Not good with it? How are you not good with Christmas?” 

Akaashi paused, thinking it over for a second longer than normal. “I guess I’ve just never had the… Christmas spirit, I suppose?”

Lightbulbs went off in Bokuto’s head as the perfect solution presented itself to him. He leaned forward in his chair so fast Akaashi jumped back. “That won’t do Agashie!” 

Akaashi winced at the butchering of his name, but stayed silent. 

“I’ll show you the true spirit of Christmas!” Bokuto declared, pointing at Akaashi with all the flair of his favorite anime protagonists. “And when you’ve been enlightened, you’ll be able to write me the perfect Christmas movie!”

“Do you really think it will be that simple?” Akaashi looked doubtful, and Bokuto had to admit he was somewhat worried as well. He had never done this before, never had to struggle with finding the magic of Christmas- it was just _there._ Ever since he was a kid December always brought a sense of wonder that never faded. 

The thought that Akaashi had never experienced that pure awe when Christmas rolled around… it made Bokuto a little sad. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted to show the boy with the sparkle in his eye the magic of Christmas almost as much as he wanted to make the perfect movie. 

“We’re going to try!” Bokuto promised. “There’s no harm in it right?” He stuck out his hand to shake, offering a promise. After all, directors and writers always had to work together to make a good movie. Communication was key if they wanted this to work, and Bokuto knew they needed to be on the same page. 

“Alright, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand in his own, shaking it briskly. His hand was warm and oddly comforting. When he pulled it away, Bokuto could still feel its warmth lingering on his palm. “I look forward to working with you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Bokuto descended upon Akaashi’s newly assigned office with arms full of tinsel. 

“...What’s this?” Akaashi asked, pausing his furious typing to fix his gaze on the various glittery Christmas decorations Bokuto held. 

“I was serious when I told you I would teach you the spirit of Christmas.” Bokuto said, plopping the decorations on his desk. Akaashi stared disdainfully at the wave of glitter that now coated the desk. 

“So what are we doing with these?”

“We work at _Hallmark_ Akaashi. We have to decorate our office for the holidays.”

“The entire office?”

Bokuto’s grin stretched across his face, a stark contrast to the concerned look Akaashi was sporting. “It will be fun!” 

Akaashi only sighed in resignation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I’m absolutely covered in glitter.” Akaashi mumbled. He shook his head vigorously, and sure enough splays of glitter shook out onto the floor. His clothes were covered in an array of red and green sparkles that gleamed in the light, and Bokuto was sure he was in a similar state. 

“But isn't it fun? Look at what we've made!” Bokuto stepped back to admire their work. 

The entire office floor they worked on was decked to the nines. The cubicles had tinsel strung along the perimeter, there were wreaths hung from the wall, mini Christmas trees sat on the desks, and Bokuto had even left piles of peppermints and candy canes strung about. 

“I suppose I do have to admit it's very Christmas-y.” Akaashi commented quietly. “But it was a long and messy process.”

Bokuto hummed, staring at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye. “I wouldn't worry about it. Glitter is a good look on you.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened a fraction, and if they weren’t always so lidded, Bokuto probably wouldn't have noticed a difference. He opened his mouth to reply but paused for a moment, like he was unsure what to say. “Well you look like a disco ball.”

“Akaashi! I compliment you and this is how you pay it back?”

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san. That was rude of me.” Akaashi’s usual cool expression was back as he stubbornly kept his gaze about the office. The people in their cubicles doing their work chatted softly, and the noise washed over the space like a comforting blanket. 

“Yeah yeah.” Bokuto muttered, but he wasn't mad in the slightest. Akaashi was kinda cute when he was flustered. “Do you think this helped with your script writing?”

“Oh the script…” Akaashi sighed, picking up a handful of stray tinsel and beginning to walk over to the storage closet Bokuto had snatched it from. “I don't know. We just put up decorations, Bokuto-san. Everyone’s done that.”

So Operation Magic of Christmas may take longer than Bokuto thought. But one way or another he _would_ enlighten Akaashi. 

“There are still lots more Christmas things to do.” Bokuto declared. “We’ve only just begun!”

“As long as it doesn't involve glitter I think I’ll be okay.”

“Akaashi the glitter isn’t even that _bad!_ ”

“My sweater will sparkle for weeks.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Sing with me!”

“I can’t sing.”

“You _can_ sing. Maybe not well, but you can!”

Akaashi grimaced in the passenger seat of the car. Bokuto continued singing along to the Christmas carol song on the radio station. It was easy enough to get permission to drive out for a work trip, and they’d departed not more than half an hour ago for their destination. 

Bokuto had spent several days since the glitter incident thinking of ways to show Akaashi the spirit of the holidays. He’d come up with his favorite things to do as a kid, and one of the first he came up with was seeing Santa in the mall. 

Maybe it was a little childish, but hopefully Akaashi wouldn't mind. 

“I really can’t staaayyyy baby it’s coooooooolllddd!” Bokuto sang. He was sure he was off key and way out of tune, but he didn't find it in himself to care. Christmas was all about the _spirit._ “Akaashi sing with me!”

Akaashi hesitated for a moment, but he finally opened his mouth to softly join Bokuto in the next verse.

“Baby it’s collddd outsideeee!”

Akaashi was so quiet Bokuto could hardly hear him over his own voice, but he had still joined. That was an improvement. How could you learn about how great Christmas could be if you never joined in?

But Bokuto would want to hear him actually sing someday. 

There was no time to further coax Akaashi to sing- Bokuto took the turn into the mall’s parking lot right at that moment. The grand building already had christmas lights strung up, glittering like a beacon even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Silver and gold deer statues were set up around the landscaping, along with the kind of grandly decorated tree you’d see in catalogues. But Bokuto knew the grand attraction would be inside- a 40 foot christmas tree decorated to the nines. 

“What are we doing at the mall?” Akaashi asked while Bokuto pulled his keys out of their slot.

“You ever been to the mall to see Santa as a kid?”

Bokuto hopped out of the car and Akaashi followed after him, adjusting his scarf so it blocked the worst of the wind. “It’s not _really_ Santa. But no.”

“Did you do _any_ Christmas things?” It was beginning to sound like Akaashi had never celebrated Christmas at all, which was definitely a problem. It would be a lot harder to get him into the spirit if he was completely new to the holiday. 

“I made gingerbread cookies sometimes.” Akaashi said quietly as they trudged through the snow, up to the steps leading to the mall. 

“By yourself?”

Akaashi’s mouth drew into a thin line, and he glared at the snow beneath his feet like it was personally responsible for his problems. “What does it matter? Let’s just see Santa.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The line was long, but Bokuto didn't really mind. He was far too busy staring at the massive Christmas tree serving as the central decoration. It was shining and brilliant, the lights in the mall dimmed so that it could be the brightest thing in the room. It was surrounded by massive presents that Bokuto was sure were no more than cardboard boxes, and at the center of it all sat Santa on a grand red throne. 

Occasionally he’d look away from the decorations to see what Akaashi was up too. A few times he’d caught the other frantically whipping his head around when he noticed Bokuto shifting his gaze. Weird. 

Akaashi had apparently had enough of admiring their surroundings, because a few minutes later he leaned over to talk to Bokuto over the chatter. “What are we supposed to do when we get through the line?”

“Talk to Santa?” Bokuto thought the answer was fairly obvious. What else would they do? “And tell him what you want for Christmas.”

Akaashi grimaced again- Bokuto had noticed he did that a lot- and it looked like he was vaguely in pain. “We aren't _children_ Bokuto-san.”

“There’s no age limit on Christmas. Santa doesn't care how old you are.”

“Right…”

As they got closer to the front Bokuto saw that a lot of kids were standing near the tree after they spoke to Santa, taking a moment to admire the decor before running off to their parents. They chased each other around, or belted out wobbly renditions of jingle bells in between giggles. It reminded Bokuto of when he was among them.

Those were the good old days, the memories tinged with nostalgia. If Bokuto ever had a kid, he’d want them to be able to have the same kind of memories to look back upon. 

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi once more to see he had followed his gaze and was now looking at the children himself. 

“They look happy.” Akaashi mumbled, like he could sense Bokuto’s gaze on him. “Is that part of the magic of Christmas?”

Bokuto could feel a smile tugging on his lips. “Yeah. It’s what I’m helping you experience.”

“Seems nice.” Akaashi seemed almost wistful as he watched the kids run around.

There was something there to the way Akaashi watched them go about, a certain bitterness to his eyes. Bokuto couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, the odd melancholy that seemed to have come over his companion, but Akaashi did not wallow in it long enough for Bokuto to figure out what.

“It’s our turn.” Akaashi dashed the few steps forward in the line separating them from their turn. Bokuto followed after him quickly, banishing any thoughts about Akaashi’s weird behavior from his mind. 

The man posing Santa didn't seem surprised when they approached. Bokuto knew it wasn’t uncommon for adults to come to see Santa just for shits and giggles. But they were here for a reason. 

“Merry Christmas!” Santa called cheerfully. 

“Merry Christmas.” They echoed back- Bokuto with enthusiasm to spare and Akaashi with his usual cool detachment.

Bokuto guided Akaashi to kneel next to the chair, so that they could talk to Santa.

“And what do you want for Christmas?” Santa asked them.

Bokuto nudged Akaashi’s shoulder. “Tell him what you want ‘Kaashi!”

“Huh?” Akaashi blinked, looking at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know.”

“There’s got to be _something_.” Santa said kindly. 

“Why don't _you_ tell him what you want.” Akaashi suggested. “It was your idea anyway.”

“Well I want this guy here,” Bokuto pointed to Akaashi with as much dramatic flair as he could muster. “To get the Christmas spirit!”

“Oh my god…” Akaashi muttered, his face tinging red ever so slightly. 

“I’ll make sure to put my elves on it.” Santa promised.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi expectantly. “Your turn.”

Akaashi hesitated for a moment, and Bokuto noticed his eyes drifting over to the children laughing and playing. “I guess… I want to get the Christmas spirit too.”

Santa chuckled, his signature _ho ho ho!_ ringing about the spacious mall. “One Christmas spirit, extra strong! As long as you’ve been good this year, I don’t see a problem.”

“Are you ready to take a picture?” An employee clad in red and green came over, jingle bells swishing behind her. “If you’d like we can take it with your phones.”

“A picture?” Akaashi asked.

“A visit to Santa isn’t complete without a picture!” Bokuto explained, handing over his phone to the employee. “I hope you're photogenic.”

The employee took a moment to set up the camera before pointing it at them with a cheerful declaration of “Smile!”

Bokuto grinned as wide as he could as the flash went off. The employee nodded to herself, satisfied with the picture, and handing Bokuto’s phone back over.

“Have a very Merry Christmas you two.” Santa said as they stood back up. 

“Thanks Santa!” Bokuto exclaimed. “We’ll see you next year!”

Santa smiled and waved them off, and Bokuto tugged Akaashi to the side, so the next person could take their turn. “Well? That wasn't so bad was it?”

Akaashi shrugged, smiling softly. “I guess not.”

Bokuto opened up his photo app to take a look at their photo. Santa sat in the background, looking as merry and jolly as ever. They were framed by the huge tree in the background, the multicolor Christmas lights glowing softly.

Bokuto was grinning ear to ear, but it was Akaashi who really drew his attention. He was smiling softly at the camera, a light amusement dancing in his eyes. He was beautiful in a very soft, warm way, and something about it made his heart stutter. 

“Send that to me, will you?” Akaashi asked, and Bokuto startled to see he was peering over his shoulder. “You have my phone number from the job application, right?”

“Uhh, yeah! I’ll do that for sure.”

Akaashi nodded, turning away to head for the exit. Bokuto followed after him, but while Akaashi’s back was turned, he set the photo as his wallpaper.

A visit to the mall was a very good idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“You have to make each side symmetrical for best results.” Bokuto directed. 

Akaashi continued to flail his arms in the snow. “Like this?”

“Um… no, not really.”

Akaashi sighed and sat up with a huff. “I’m cold. Snow angels shouldn't be this hard to make.”

Bokuto could only laugh, continuing to flap his arms and legs back and forth. “It’s all about practise. You can’t go through the Christmas season without making snow angels!”

It had been a few more days since they’d visited Santa, and they were tackling the next thing on Bokuto’s must have Christmas activities list- a snow day. 

Which left them in the nearby park, laying in the snow as Bokuto attempted to teach Akaashi how to make a snow angel. And he was learning that Akaashi was really, _really_ bad at it.

Akaashi flopped back down into the dent in the snow he had managed to make. He flailed his limbs around for a few more minutes, while Bokuto watched silently. 

“Okay, help me up.” Akaashi finally demanded. “I’m feeling good about this.” 

Bokuto obliged, hopping out of the snow and grabbing Akaashi’s arm to hoist him up. His heart jumped when their fingers linked together, but Bokuto didn’t spare it the time to think about the implications of _that._

Akaashi turned around eagerly to stare at what he had made, comparing it to the example snow angel Bokuto had made next to it.

The difference was… profound. Bokuto had spent years perfecting the art of snow angel making, so his looked pristine, if he did say so himself. The kind of snow angel you’d see in movies and pictures. 

Akaashi’s resembled something a bit more like a blob with a head. He had only been doing it for an afternoon, so Bokuto wasn’t particularly surprised at his angel’s poor state. But still… yikes.

“Oh no…” Akaashi muttered, staring at his snow demon. “It’s… it’s not supposed to look like that is it?”

“Cheer up!” Bokuto exclaimed, not wanting Akaashi to wallow in his newfound awful snow angel making skills. “This is about having fun! You just need practice.”

Akaashi only hummed in disappointment, glaring at his snow demon.

Until Bokuto lobbed a fistful of snow at his head anyway.

Akaashi shrieked, flinching away from the snow. “What was that for?” He demanded, whirling around to stare at Bokuto with wide eyes. 

“It’s a snow day Akaashi! We _have_ to have a snowball fight!” Bokuto shouted, already packing another snowball together. “I’m warning you, I’ve never lost a snowball fight before!”

“This isn't fair!” Akaashi screeched, ducking to avoid the next snowball Bokuto hurled his way. “I don’t know how to make a snowball!”

“Just take some snow and pack it together! You’ll get the hang of it!”

Bokuto already had several snowballs lined up in a pile, and he hefted one back, carefully taking aim. Akaashi darted away, ducking behind a tree to escape Bokuto’s aim- but not before Bokuto had pelted him once more. 

“You can’t hide forever!” Bokuto warned, making two more snowballs to creep over to the tree Akaashi was taking refuge behind. 

Akaashi said nothing and Bokuto crunched through the snow, closer to his shelter. He drew back one of his snowballs, ready to turn the corner and fire, but right as he was next to the tree Akaashi leapt out of his hiding spot. 

Bokuto only had enough time to flinch away before Akaashi was tossing an entire _armfull_ of snow in his face. Bokuto dropped his snowballs in surprise, yelping as he tried to wipe the snow away. By the time his vision was clear again Akaashi was gone. 

Bokuto whipped his head around, trying to find him, and managed to spot Akaashi several feet away ducking behind another tree. Bokuto kneeled down to make new snowballs, but just then a volley of snow came his way. 

They were snowballs- slightly lumpy and more oval than circle- but snowballs nonetheless, and they came from the tree Akaashi had ducked behind.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, bringing his hands up in an attempt to defend himself as the snow rained down.

“This is war Bokuto!” Akaashi shouted. The attack didn't let up at all, though now Akaashi was less throwing snowballs and more just hurling handfuls of snow in his direction.

“Parlay! I demand Parlay!” 

Akaashi hesitated, not releasing the snowball clutched in his hands. He watched Bokuto carefully, 

“We can talk this out!” Bokuto held his hand up, and Akaashi lowered the snowball slightly. “Maybe I underestimated you. We don’t need to solve this with violence!”

“You started it.” Akaashi said dryly, but his lips were pulling up into a smile. “Shouldn't have bit off more than you could chew.”

Bokuto took a cautious step forward. Akaashi watched him carefully, but didn't say anything, so Bokuto took that as permission to cross the empty snowfield keeping them separate, his hands held in the air.

“We shouldn’t fight.” Bokuto said. “You shouldn’t fight _me_.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I’d win.” They were close enough that Bokuto was able to cross the gap before Akaashi realized what was happening. He ducked behind the other, dodging the snowball Akaashi tried to throw and kicked his legs out, sweeping Akaashi’s legs out from under him.

Akaashi shrieked as he collapsed into the snow and Bokuto fell to his knees, hurriedly scooping up a bunch of snow and dumping it on top of Akaashi. 

Akaashi gasped and squirmed away, sitting up to avoid the snow Bokuto was flinging at him. “Cheater!”

“This is war Akaashi!”

Akaashi laughed bright and clear, the kind of pure sound you’d hear from a bell. Bokuto stopped throwing snow without even realizing, his limbs acting of their own accord so he could just stop and _admire_.

And in lieu of any other distractions, Bokuto’s heart thumped in his chest painfully loud, nothing there to take his attention away from the effect Akaashi had on him. Bokuto sucked in a breath but his heart didn't quell. 

This was different than the frantic beat it would get when he exerted himself. It was something lighter, something awestruck, something _new_.

It reminded him of middle school crushes, and hot chocolate on a cold day, and the smell of fresh rain. It reminded him of comforting things, and the warmth in his chest felt fond, somehow.

And Bokuto knew what this was. 

_Well… shit._

Akaashi flopped back down into the snow when it became apparent Bokuto wouldn't continue his attack. He had a grin stretching across his face, and it was the most joy Bokuto had ever seen on him. It was a good look. He’d like to see it more. And his heart took the opportunity to remind him of his new revelation.

Bokuto’s traitorous heart had gone and fallen in love. Well, maybe not love, maybe not yet. But he was definitely heading that way.

“You did this all the time?” Akaashi asked absently. “Every December?”

“Yeah. It’s one of the best parts of winter.”

Bokuto carefully lowered himself down onto the snow too, staring up at the overcast sky. It would probably snow tonight. 

“I’ve been missing out.”

There was something remorseful in Akaashi’s tone. Something more than someone simply celebrating Christmas for the first time. It reminded Bokuto of a missed opportunity. 

“You keep saying things like that.” Bokuto commented quietly. Around them the park was silent. The only sound came from the wind shaking snow from the trees. “Like you’re… bitter? Are you bitter about Christmas?”

Akaashi laughed softly but it was more bittersweet than carefree joy. “Bitter huh? Maybe I am.”

Bokuto wasn’t sure if it would be rude to pry any further, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity about Akaashi’s strange behavior these past few days. “How come?”

Akaashi didn't answer for a second and Bokuto started to worry he had overstepped his boundaries.

“Of course, you don’t have to tell me I mean it’s not a big dea-”

“It’s okay. Calm down.” Akaashi cut off his rambling, smiling slightly. “It’s fine, it’s not like… anything traumatic. I’m just being dramatic, I guess.”

Dramatic or not, Akaashi was upset and that was a good enough reason to care about it. It was important to Akaashi, so it was important to Bokuto.

“It’s still important,” Bokuto said firmly. “It still matters.”

Akaashi only shrugged. “There was a reason I never celebrated Christmas.” He started out after a moment, soft as a whisper. “My parents travel a lot for work. They weren’t around much growing up.”

Bokuto stayed silent, letting Akaashi take his time.

“That included the holidays. We didn't live near the rest of my family, and I never had many friends. I always spent the holidays alone. I guess I kinda resent it now.” Akaashi sighed, flopping up from the snow. “It’s really stupid. I just wish I could have done these things sooner is all.”

“It’s not stupid!” Bokuto protested. “That way you feel isn’t stupid, it's important. But you can experience these things now! With me!”

Akaashi looked over his shoulder at Bokuto, with that slight grin that made Bokuto’s heart skip a beat. “Yeah. Thanks, Bokuto. And sorry for bothering you with my dumb childhood.”

“I’d listen to you talk anytime.”

Akaashi snapped his mouth shut at that, looking away quickly. He seemed startled by the declaration, but Bokuto didn't have time to think about it for long. Almost as quickly as Akaashi had turned away he was turning back around, a clump of snow in his hand. 

“Think fast!” He shouted, lobbing it forward. Bokuto was still laying in the snow, so he couldn't do anything to dodge it. 

“Hey!” He shouted, leaping up and trying to shake the snow from the hood of his coat. “Did you already forget what happened last time?”

“I think we need a rematch!” Akaashi laughed, scooping up more snow, and Bokuto reached out to do the same. 

Snow fights were a very good idea. And he had a feeling his heart wouldn't shut up about his newfound feelings anytime soon.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Turns out Bokuto was right. He hurried around his living room, setting up snacks and pillows in a desperate bid to distract himself. It was only a matter of minutes until Akaashi would show up and his heart was going into overdrive imagining all the possibilities the evening could take. 

They were having a _movie marathon._ In his _apartment._ Alone. At night. The implications of that out of context made his face heat up. 

But his traitorous heart kept whispering that it was awfully akin to a date, and that would probably be what did him in. It was certainly nicer to indulge in that fantasy than to remind himself of what was really happening. 

They were just co-workers. Just co-workers that were spending an awful lot of time together lately, even if it wasn’t Christmas related. Just co-workers that were spending their free time having a late-night movie marathon. Just co-workers that may or may not have a sleepover. 

Just co-workers. Right. 

The doorbell chimed, ringing through his apartment, and Bokuto vaulted over the mess of blankets he had made before he could second guess himself. He flung the door open, and it must have been too fast because Akaashi jumped slightly when the door swung open to reveal him. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted happily, smiling meekly in an attempt to play off his overzealousness. “Just in time!”

Akaashi didn't say anything. He just stared straight at Bokuto. Well actually… he was looking slightly above him.

“...Your hair’s down.” Akaashi said, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly. 

“What? Does it look bad?” Bokuto could practically feel his heart sink to his feet. 

“No!” Akaashi shook his head vigorously, but caught himself and sucked in a breath. “No. It’s just… different. Good different.”

Bokuto’s heart stuttered in his chest. Was that a blush on Akaashi’s face? “Good different?”

“Nevermind!” Akaashi practically yelled. “Are you gonna invite me inside or will I stand out here all day?”

Shit, right, manners. Bokuto really was a disaster. “Come in, come in!” He opened the door all the way, ushering Akaashi inside. “You can just leave your shoes at the door.”

Akaashi walked inside, and Bokuto held his breath, nerves wondering if Akaashi would make fun of his house. His apartment wasn’t the _worst_ out there, but it wasn’t some penthouse either. 

Akaashi didn’t say anything though. He just shrugged his shoes off and left his coat at the door, walking into the living room to inspect Bokuto’s disaster of a blanket pile.

“It’s a mess in here.” Akaashi commented when Bokuto came in, the last of the snacks in hand. 

“But it looks cozy, doesn’t it?” Akaashi shrugged, flopping down onto the blankets. 

“Watching movies doesn’t seem like an inherently _Christmas_ thing.” 

Bokuto flipped off the light switch, plunging the room into darkness so the only illumination came from the TV, open to his Netflix list of shitty Hallmark movies. “It’s about the _kind_ of movies you watch.” He explained, joining Akaashi on the blankets. They were close, really close, but Bokuto scooted away slightly, hoping the distance would calm his heart. 

“So we’re watching Hallmark movies to get the Christmas spirit?”

“Christmas movies are made to appeal to all things Christmas.” Bokuto grabbed the remote, clicking on the first one. “Plus I worked on a few of them.”

“Oh so you're showing off?” Akaashi teased. 

“No! Just shush and watch the shitty Hallmark movie.”

“Ah how scandalous.” Akaashi mused, grabbing a pillow and settling against the front of the couch. “Admitting your company makes shitty movies. Will yours be shitty as well, I wonder?”

“Only if you write a shitty script.”

“Touche.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence after that, the movie’s opening playing out on the screen. It didn’t feel like much time passed at all, but soon enough they were burning through movie after movie. 

The tense distance Bokuto had tried to maintain had faded away. They were both sprawled across the nest of blankets, amid popcorn pieces and M&Ms. If Bokuto reached out, he could easily touch Akaashi’s hair, and he had to make a conscious effort to focus on the movie to refrain from it. 

There wasn’t much to focus on, not really. As much as Bokuto loved the silly Christmas atmosphere the movies were practically dripping in, he had to admit they didn’t have much in the way of plot. They were made to set the Christmas time mood, and not much else. 

But almost every single one of them had some sort of romance. And it was easy enough to pick out the pattern. Frazzled Christmas non-believer meets someone who absolutely embodies the holiday spirit, and discovers the magic of Christmas. And along the way the protagonist gets together with the person who enlightened them to the spirit of Christmas. 

It was a cut and dried tale, used over and over, but there was still a certain charm to it no matter how often it was reused. 

Bokuto didn’t miss how eerily similar it was to his and Akaashi’s own relationship. 

Enter Akaashi, new writer in an unfamiliar company, sorely lacking any idea of what made Christmas _Christmas._ Enter Bokuto, seasoned Hallmark director and enthusiastic Christmas expert, if he did say so himself. 

Was this _their_ Hallmark film? _Their_ Christmas romance?

Bokuto was very glad the room was poorly illuminated by only the TV. It would be difficult to explain the furious heat blooming across his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“This is the last thing on my list,” Bokuto said quietly. His eye remained fixed on the steering wheel in front of him, not even glancing in the direction of the person in the passenger seat. “This is the most Christmas thing I could think of, other than Christmas day itself.”

Akaashi hummed. “If the Christmas spirit doesn't strike me now it never will. But I’m feeling good about this.”

Bokuto nodded, swallowing around the strange lump in his throat. He felt… sad almost. Christmas was a week away. He and Akaashi had been practically inseparable, doing Christmas thing after Christmas thing in an attempt to give Akaashi ideas for the perfect Christmas movie. 

But what happened when this was over? When the last thing on Bokuto’s list was checked, when the script had been written? Would they still be friends? Would they still spend so much time together?

Bokuto didn’t want it to end. He had grown attached to Akaashi. No matter how much he told himself that he was _just a coworker_ , no matter how much he told his stuttering heart they couldn’t do anything with this rapidly growing attachment. 

Even if there wasn’t the issue of them being coworkers, there was no way Akaashi could feel the same. To Akaashi, they were just good friends. Very good friends. That time Akaashi made him Christmas cookies was a _friendly_ gesture. That time Akaashi invited him to go ice skating was a _platonic_ outing. That time Akaashi told him his shirt was nice was nothing more than a compliment between friends. 

And if Bokuto convinced himself it was anything more he would get his heart broken. 

But he didn’t say anything to Akaashi. Didn’t clue him in to the turmoil boiling in his heart. Instead, he twisted the key in the ignition, and they were off into the night. 

Bokuto had always adored driving through the city at night to see the Christmas lights. It was always what made the season. More than seeing Santa, more than putting up decorations, when he thought Christmas he thought of this. 

His car rumbled down the street silently as he and Akaashi both stared out the windows to marvel at the lights. There were decorations of all kinds- blowups, yard stakes, dozens of wreaths, statues of reindeers. Some houses were decked to the nines in shimmering lights, and others had a single modest chain around the front. 

They were all beautiful, and they all formed a landscape that was uniquely _Christmas_. As much as Bokuto hated the idea of this coming to an end, he did have to admit, if Akaashi didn’t see how great Christmas was after this he never would. 

Bokuto didn’t know how long they drove through the various neighborhoods. Didn’t know how many stunningly decorated houses they passed by. Didn’t know when his gaze shifted from the blinding lights to the man in the passenger seat. Didn’t know when he realized that the Christmas lights framed Akaashi in a way that made him look ethereal. Didn’t know when the thought occurred to him that being in Akaashi’s presence was more magical than any Christmas. 

Didn’t know when he knew without a doubt that he was completely and utterly _fucked_.

But he did know if he had to keep looking at Akaashi looking so gorgeous in the light then he was going to lose his mind. 

“You wanna go someplace else?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi glanced at him from the corner of his eye. They caught the light from the houses, and they glinted brighter than any star Bokuto had ever seen.

“Where did you have in mind?”

Bokuto barely was in the frame of mind to stutter out a reply. “It’s a surprise!”

Akaashi smiled slightly, that delicate and rare turn of the lips he had grown to love. “Alright then. Take me away.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

The park Bokuto brought them to was abandoned in the late hour. When they left the car the winds whipped around them, not biting in their cold but definitely carrying a chill. 

The stars stretched out above their heads like an endless sea, never-ending and infinite. They were just as bright and awe-inspiring as the Christmas lights they had just been admiring. 

“It’s quite a view.” Akaashi said, coming over to lean against the side of the car next to Bokuto. 

Shit. Fuck. The starlight was even _worse_. Bokuto didn’t even know how it was possible. The soft crystal clear light made him look soft and otherworldly, like a divine being sent from the heavens. 

Bokuto needed to get a hold of himself. 

“Well…” Bokuto spoke quietly, like talking at a normal volume would shatter reality itself. The moment certainly felt delicate enough for that. Like they were hung in an uncertain balance, an equilibrium that was too easily tipped. “This is it.”

The dreaded words he didn’t want to say. “That’s the last thing on my list. Your crash course in the Christmas spirit is over.”

He kept his eyes fixed on the stars above them, stubbornly refusing to risk making eye contact with his companion. Like if he ignored the way their time was running out the clock would stop ticking. But time didn’t halt for anyone, no matter how they wished it so. 

When Bokuto felt eyes on him, his will broke and he glanced out the side of his eye. Akaashi was looking straight at him, not a second glance spared for the stars that covered the sky like a dome, overseeing all. 

Their eyes met, and Bokuto let himself tilt his head to stare at Akaashi straight on, since they were looking at each other anyways. Akaashi’s gaze was steady and sure, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t staring. Bokuto would have been mortified if he were caught any of the various times he stared at the other. 

“I think I might understand now,” Akaashi whispered. It was quiet, as quiet as the wind and the crickets around them, barely-there yet so, _so_ important. “About Christmas. What makes it so great.”

Bokuto wasn’t prepared for that. They had been doing all these things, but along the way he had stopped thinking of them as work for his movie. They were fun, they were something to look forward to, and though he knew what the meetings were _technically_ he hadn’t really thought of the cause and effect he was trying to induce. Not in a while anyway. Not since that day in the park. Maybe even before that. 

So the only word that escaped his mouth was a somewhat breathless “Oh?”

“I definitely understand it more now.” Akaashi didn’t look away for a single second, and Bokuto thought he saw something glinting in his eyes. Something… nervous and intense, but certain. Certain and sure and unwavering. Akaashi was a poem Bokuto could ponder all day and never discover it’s meaning, but he would spend every second trying.

“I never had these experiences as a kid. Never made the memories.” Akaashi had moved closer sometime in the second he had paused. If Bokuto leaned down just a tad, he might be able to pick out the individual reflections of the stars in his eyes. 

“But I finally got to make them!” Akaashi laughed slightly, his eyes scrunching up in an expression that was so terribly _fond_ it was almost painful to look at. “I made them with you. And… I’ve been thinking about it…”

Akaashi trailed off slightly, wavering for the first time since he had started talking. Bokuto felt like he was hanging on every word, the phrases Akaashi decided to say having the power to tip him any which way. 

“I think the reason they are so special is because I made them with you.”

Bokuto’s entire world was reduced down to the gunmetal blue eyes staring up at him, and they were closer now, and he was right he _could_ see the reflections of the stars in them.

“I don’t think it’s Christmas itself that makes the time of year special.” Akaashi’s voice was nothing more than a breath, soft and uncertain, but unwavering in its quest to be heard. An inch, two inches back, and they would have been carried away by the wind before they ever reached his ears. 

“I think it’s the people. The people you celebrate the holiday with that gives it it’s magic.”

Was Bokuto imagining it, or was it their noses that just brushed? Was it just the wind, or was it Akaashi’s breath that was ghosting across his lips? The fabric of his jacket that grazed against his arm? 

“I think you're my magic. And you know,” Akaashi’s grin was back, bigger this time, brighter this time, but Bokuto’s brain was far too gone to admire it. Any semblance of coherent thought had vanished- the only important thing was the person in front of him.

“Every Hallmark movie has a love interest.”

It was like the heavens themselves had answered the quiet longing of his wayward heart. Was this _actually_ happening? Was Akaashi really hinting that the feelings Bokuto had so desperately tried to ignore were mutual?

“What are you saying?”

“I want to make more memories with you. Not just Christmas. All the holidays. All the days in between. All the days where nothing is extraordinary about them at all.”

“I don’t want this to end.” Akaashi paused for a moment, just a fraction of a second, but the next words he spoke were worth any wait. “I don’t want _us_ to end.”

A second of silence, the world so still it might as well been nothing more than a painting. A painting of blues and yellows, of tiny pinpricks of light stretching across, of whites and blacks blocking in the ground beneath their feet.

Akaashi leaned forward, closing the barely-there any more distance between them. Their lips brushed, so soft it was nothing more than a whisper. But Bokuto was done waiting. His mind was frazzled, his only concern being the object of his desires offering what he’d been wanting for ages. 

Bokuto pressed their lips together more firmly, his eyes sliding shut. Akaashi’s lips were cold from the wind, but Bokuto imagined his were as well. It didn’t matter though, not when the contact sent shivers down his body, the cold night suddenly not bothering him at all.

Bokuto didn’t know how long it lasted, just like he didn’t know how he got so lucky for this to happen, just like he didn’t know why his brain’s ability to think had suddenly ceased, just like he didn’t know so many other things today. 

But eventually, the worries that had been brewing in the back of his mind found the opportunity to make themselves known once more, and Bokuto pulled away abruptly. 

Akaashi’s eyes opened slightly to watch him, his face red from more than just the cold. “...Are you okay?” He asked slowly, hesitantly. The worry and nervousness in his eyes were back, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what Bokuto’s sudden refusal must have looked like. “Did I- are you-”

“No!” Bokuto shouted, cutting him off before he could voice his worries. “No, it's fine! It’s… it's more than fine. It's great. Amazing.” Damn it, he was rambling. “But… we can’t.”

“We can’t?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow skeptically. He didn’t look very impressed by Bokuto’s reason. “Why not?”

“Um…” With a single look from Akaashi all of Bokuto’s reservations had scattered from his mind, but it only took a few moments to recollect them. “Because we’re _coworkers_. We can’t… you can’t have a relationship with a coworker. Everyone knows that.”

“Is that all?” Akaashi laughed slightly, shaking his head in exasperation. “You had me worried!”

“What do you mean is that all? Akaashi we can’t do this, we're coworkers!” He said again, in a desperate attempt to make Akaashi understand the upsetting conditions they had found themselves in.

“Then it's a good thing I’m only contracted to write the one script.” Akaashi smirked devilishly, like he had just pulled a fast one on the entirety of the human population. “After that I don’t work at Hallmark anymore.”

No way. It sounded too good to be true. “What are you saying?”

“Give me a week,” Akaashi said, pulling away slightly so they weren’t so breath catchingly close. “And I’ll have that script done. Will you wait for me?”

There was nothing Bokuto wanted more. 

“Yes!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto flipped through the pages of the script, scanning the words he had read so many times he had practically memorized them. Mere days after they went out stargazing Akaashi had dropped the pile of papers on his desk, with a promise that he would be back the next day so Bokuto could give the final confirmation if he was pleased with it. 

Reading the script was practically all he had been doing since then. But Akaashi was due to pop in anytime now to get his final approval. 

“Well? What do you think?”

Right on time. Akaashi hung off of the doorway, one arm dripping onto the frame and holding him up. 

“It sounds awfully familiar,” Bokuto remarked, glancing down at the papers like he could glean any more information he hadn’t already memorized. “The love interests kiss under the stars? Get into a snowball fight? I’m just saying?”

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed in poorly hidden embarrassment. “Shut up! The only Christmas things I had to go on was what you showed me!”

“Right right.” Bokuto grinned. The script was more or less a retelling of the things they themselves had been getting up to, but Bokuto found he didn’t mind at all. It was kind of nice in a way- like an inside joke only they would ever understand. 

“Am I clear to go tell the higher up’s my part is done?” Akaashi asked, walking across the room to stand next to Bokuto at his desk. 

Bokuto hummed, pretending to consider it. “Alright.” He said finally. “I suppose this is satisfactory.”

“Oh how gratuitous,” Akaashi muttered, scooping the papers under his arm. “But you know what this means?”

“What?”

“Once I give these to the casting team I’m done with my gig at Hallmark.” Akaashi’s grin lit his whole face up, triumphant and joyful. “Which means we won’t be coworkers anymore.”

Akaashi reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand, digging around for a moment before triumphantly holding up a small green bundle above their heads. Bokuto squinted up at it, barely having time to register that it was a sprig of mistletoe before Akaashi leaned down to kiss him, obscuring his vision. 

“I’m off to drop this off.” Akaashi said, pulling away after a moment. Bokuto could only nod dumbly. They hadn’t kissed since that night under the stars, and though it was brief it was just as enchanting as the first time. “And once I do we will no longer be coworkers.”

“O-oh okay.” Bokuto mumbled. 

Akaashi started to walk away, but paused when he got to the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “I’ll pick you up at 8. Wear something nice!”

And with that he was gone, leaving Bokuto wondering just when he’d gotten so _smooth_.

\----------------------------------------------------------

One year later found Bokuto on his apartment couch, huddled in a nest of blankets while he anxiously watched the clock. Only a minute left. One minute, and the movie he had been directing for the past year would begin its big premiere on the Hallmark channel. 

“Are you ready?” His boyfriend asked, plopping down next to him with two identical mugs of hot chocolate. Akaashi handed one of them to him, settling back on the couch as the TV ran through the last of its commercials. 

“I’ve been ready for months!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Everybody’s gonna love it!”

“Who wouldn’t if you're the one directing it?”

“Who wouldn’t if you're the one writing it?”

Akaashi cracked an eye open to stare at him over the rim of his mug. “Touche.”

Before their banter could get too far, the TV faded to dark, and the opening notes of the Christmas carol that started the movie started playing.

A year of work had finally led to this moment. When Bokuto took on the project of directing his very own movie, he definitely didn’t think he’d get a boyfriend along the way. But he was nothing but happy. There wasn’t a thing he would change about the way things worked out.

With a Christmas tree set up in the corner, the smell of hot chocolate in the air, the movie that had become his passion project, and the best boyfriend in the whole world, there wasn’t anything that could make him happier. 

Every Hallmark movie had a love interest. And Bokuto had definitely gotten the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched a Hallmark movie but I imagine this is how they go


End file.
